


If I truly fell in love, it would be with you only

by Gloredhel



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Music, Post-Season/Series, Romance, Singing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloredhel/pseuds/Gloredhel
Summary: First dates are always special, right? Feelings are all over the place, especially when you really like (or love) the person you're with. And you can be sure Simon and Jeremy very first date is no exception (with a little bit of singing, too).





	If I truly fell in love, it would be with you only

It was a sunny, Saturday afternoon in Stanton. A ray of light filtered in through the window of Simon's room, where it seemed the closet had blown up: shirts, hoodies, t-shirts, pants were all over the place, some even hung to the door handle. In this quite unusual scene – the owner of those clothes was in fact a very tidy kid -  Simon was walking back and forth, unable to stay still, sighting. Lilette was there too. She had arrived when the situation was still under control, but now, an hour later, she was losing her temper.  
  
“Listen, you know what? Now I call him and I tell him I'm sick and I can't go”, Simon burst all of a sudden, reaching for his phone hidden under a stack of t-shirts on his desk.  
  
“You're not doin– okay, Saunders, just give me your phone and shut up.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“SAUNDERS”.  
  
Simon opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Lilette was reaching out to him and her tone brooked no response. Simon tried to put on a miserable face, but he knew it was useless when Lilette was in full 'friendzilla' mode like she was in that moment and he regretted calling her for help.  
  
“Do I have to get it myself?” Lilette said, staring at him. Simon sighed and handed her the phone, feeling in trap.  
  
“Lilette, I... I just don't know if I can do this, I...” Simon said, running a hand through his hair, with a desperate look. “I mean, a date with Jeremy? It's not like I don't want to, but...what if I'm not ready? What if when I see him I panic and the whole date ends up being a mess because my stomach gets all tight, I'm in the whole 'straight Simon mode' and I just try to escape even though I don't want to and-”  
  
“Simon, stop. Just breathe”.    
  
“I want to throw up already and I'm still at home!” Simon said as Lilette came closer and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.  She couldn't help but smile a little, looking at how easily Simon panicked. Yes, first dates are always scary, but usually you're also excited and happy. Simon, instead, looked like he had been sentenced to death.  
  
“Oh, is this funny?” Simon asked, offended. He couldn't believe his best friend was laughing at him when his whole life was a mess and he was probably about to die because of anxiety.  
  
“Of course not,” Lilette replied, trying to stay serious. “It's just...why are you panicking? Jeremy is a sweet guy and-”  
  
“I know!”  
  
“And you're staying at home for a candlelight dinner,” Lilette said all dreamy-eyed, “or more likely playing videogames,” she concluded with a disappointed tone. “You're not going public. Everything is going to be fine, you'll have fun and get to know each other better without being surrounded by a noisy group of theatre kids,” she said with a little laugh.  
  
“I don't know, it's just...I guess I like him too much and I don't want him to be disappointed or...I don't know, really. The only thing I know is that I can't leave this house in two hours, that's why I have to cancel this whole thing, so if you please give me back my phone, I...”  
  
“No way, Saunders.”  
  
“Why do you care so much? It's _my_ date! Anyway, I've already called off a date with him in the past, so...”  
  
“I'll never forgive myself for not understanding what was really happening between the two of you, back then. Otherwise, I would have sent you to Jeremy's house with a kick in the ass.”  
  
“Wow, you're on fire today,” Simon said, sarcastic.  
  
Lilette rolled her eyes and, putting her hand on her hips, she said: “You know, when certain people inspire me...”.  
  
Simon sighed, realizing there was no chance his best friend would have let him stay home. Trying to ignore the knot in his stomach, he looked around at the mess that surrounded him. He was lucky his parents and sister were gone all afternoon because of a charity event at their church and couldn't see it. His mother knew about the date with Jeremy, so she had convinced her husband to let Simon stay at home, with the excuse that he had a lot of homework to do (Simon's father knew about his son being gay, but he simply never spoke about it).  
  
“Fine!” Simon said, giving up. “But I...I have nothing to wear”.  
  
Was it as ridiculous as it seemed? It probably was, because Lilette burst into laughter and replied: “You're worse than a girl, Si. Don't worry, we'll find something to make you look as handsome as ever. Jeremy won't resist you”.  
  
“He what- hey, it's just a dinner, what do you think we're going to do after...?” Simon asked, blushing a little.  
  
“Hey! I wasn't assuming anything bad, but I guess I'm not the one having dirty thoughts here,” Lilette pointed out with a smile, without looking at him. Before Simon could reply, she went to the open closet and picked a white, long-sleeved shirt from a hanger, one of the few clothes that had survived Simon's fashion fury. “Here you go. Something simple. With these,” she said picking up a black pair of pants from a stack on the bed, “and black shoes. What about a tie?” she asked, deep in thought. “No, let's keep it casual.” She seemed satisfied; she placed her choices on a chair, then she turned to Simon and told him, firmly: “Now you go shower, while I try to tidy this place up a bit. And don't overdo with perfume.”  
  
“I never do that!”  
  
“Shut up and move!”  
  
Simon sighed for the millionth time and headed to the bathroom, asking to himself :“Why does love have to be so difficult? How did I get myself into such a mess?”.

 

* * *

  
  
“How did I get myself into such a mess?” Jeremy groaned. Simon was supposed to be there in an hour and everything was going wrong. His brother James had suggested to use the Christmas lights to decorate the backyard, hanging them up the huge white oak; they had put the table and the chairs under the tree so they could have dinner outside. Jeremy wasn't quite sure about it, he had feared it would have been too much, but now that it was all set up he had to admit it might have looked amazing. Might have, because there was a problem: the lights refused to turn on.  
  
“Maybe you have to unplug and plug them back in again”, James shouted from the kitchen window.  
  
“I already did that, you idiot! Like ten times! And it's not working!”, Jeremy shouted angrily and exasperated. He was in the backyard, looking hopelessly at the tree. The dinner wasn't ready yet – James was taking care of it - but at least he had had the time to take a shower. His anxiety was making him sweat so bad, though, that it had probably been useless.  
  
“Hey, it's not my fault, no need to blame me”. James had joined him outside.  
  
“Oh, this is exactly your fault. You gave me the idea and now you fix it,” Jeremy said. He was really getting mad.  
  
“How am I supposed to do that?”  
  
“Surprise me. You're a twenty-two-years old man, you should know better. Isn't it  what you always say? That you're an adult now? So, show me.”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything? “  
  
“You tell me. You're the adult in here”.  
  
This whole thing was starting to get on James nerves. He had offered to help Jeremy because this was his first date with Simon, the guy his brother used to talk about like twenty-four hours a day. So he got that Jeremy wanted everything to be perfect, like he had probably been dreaming about every night ever since the first time he had seen Simon at school. But enough was enough. Jeremy could be a pain in the ass when he cared about something (or someone) and _this_ was something James knew better.  
  
“Okay, here's what I'm telling you: I'm done with this. I quit. I wish mom and dad hadn’t left for the weekend, so we wouldn't have spent the whole fucking afternoon prepping our house for what looks like a royal event!” James shouted, throwing his apron on the ground. He then turned around and headed to the living room to collect his car keys.  
  
“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Jeremy asked with a hint of panic in his voice, picking up the apron.  
  
“Out of here”  
  
“Are you seriously leaving me alone in this mess? JAMES! WHAT THE HELL!”. Jeremy ran after him and found him already with a hand on the front door handle.  
  
“Not my problem anymore. Don't you have a friend that knows lighting stuff? What's his name, Matthew? Mouth?”  
  
“Do you mean Maashous?” Jeremy thought that maybe not everything was lost. “But what about the dinner?” he asked. His brother was pretty good at cooking, while Jeremy was unable to even boil an egg.  
  
“Everything is ready in- oh fuck”, James stopped, the door half open. He turned and ran back to the kitchen, followed by Jeremy. There they saw the smoke coming out of the oven, the vegetables that had been boiling for who knows how much time - and they were now awful – not to mention some other food stuck on the pan, so burnt that you couldn't even recognize it. It was a disaster. James immediately opened the oven and turned the stove off, while Jeremy was stuck in the middle of the kitchen, unable to even speak.  
  
“Shit. I'm sorry, Jer, I had completely forgot this because of those damn lights!”  
  
“James....what...you...I...this is a disaster, I...what am I supposed to do now? What? There's no time, Simon could arrive any moment, I...”. Jeremy was on the verge of crying.  
  
“Okay listen, there's still some time before he gets here. You go call Matthew to fix the lights and I order some pizza. I know your favorite, but what about Simon? Cheese pizza? Sounds perfect. A classic”. James was feeling guilty now. True, he had decided to leave his brother alone in this mess, but the dinner was indeed his fault and Jeremy seemed to be about to have a panic attack.  
  
“Yes, I'll call Maashous”, Jeremy said with a thin voice. “I hope Mr Mazzu can bring him here,” he added, reaching for his phone. Luckily Maashous and Lou arrived in ten minutes; Mr Mazzu was the one who solved the problem, eventually, replacing the plug of the lights with a new one. Jeremy mentally thanked his dad, who always kept tons of various spare parts because 'just in case'.  
  
“Here it is. It works, now”, Lou said.  
  
“Wow, it's so cool, Jer!” Maashous said looking at the enlightened tree. Jeremy had to admit that the effect was amazing. It made everything almost magical.  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Mazzu. Thank you so much, you saved me.”  
  
“Oh, for so little. Have fun, Jeremy. See you on Monday”.  
  
“Good luck with your date”, Maashous winked.  
  
“Uhm, thanks,” Jeremy blushed. “Bye!”.  
  
Jeremy was still looking in awe at the lit yard, when James arrived bringing the pizzas, just delivered. He had put them in two big plates, so it didn't look too much poor. Everything was set. Jeremy was about to say something about the fact that Simon could be late and no one likes cold pizza, when he heard a car parking in front of their house.  
  
“Oh my gosh, he's here”. His heart began beating like crazy, he couldn't believe this was finally happening for real and not in his dreams. His first date with Simon!  
  
The bell rang. “If I were you, I'd go open the door,” James said with a laugh. His brother was so wrapped up that he looked almost cute.  
  
“Yeah. You're right”. After few steps he stopped, turned around and asked: “How do I look?”.  
  
“You're fine! Go!” James replied, shaking his head while looking at his brother running inside.

  
  
Jeremy finally opened the door, hoping his hands weren't sweating too much.  
  
“Hey Simon,” he said with a smile, looking at the boy of his dreams, standing there in front of him. He looked so handsome Jeremy could feel his heart melting. That white shirt, slightly unbuttoned...oh, well.  
  
“Hey,” Simon replied, smiling in return. “Oh, here. For you,” he said, handing out the bunch of orange tulips to Jeremy. He was glad to have brought flowers, so no one could notice his hands shaking.  
  
“Oh, thank you, Si! You…you remembered my favorite color,” Jeremy said blushing, holding the flowers close to his chest.  
  
“Hey, pizzas are getting cold! Do you want to spend the whole evening in the doorway?” James shouted from Jeremy's back. He had put on his jacket, car keys in hand, ready to go and meet some friends. “Hi Simon”.  
  
“Hi James.”  
  
“Jer, I'll probably be late, so don't worry about me,” James went on. Then he leaned in to his brother and whispered in his ear, with a smirk: “But if things get you know...steamy, please put a warning on your bedroom door. And use protections! You can find some in my night table, if you need them.”  
  
“Wh-JAMES!”, Jeremy's face turned bright red.  
  
“What? I'm the adult in here, I have to take care of you,” he said with a serious but also amused tone. “Have fun, guys. Bye!”  
  
“Bye!” Simon and Jeremy replied in unison. The front door had just closed behind James and Jeremy went to find a vase where to put the tulips. Then he placed it on the living room table – he would have brought them to his room later.  He had already started bringing Simon to the back yard when he remembered he wanted to surprise him. Luckily James had turned the lights off.  
  
“Oh, wait! Close your eyes!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Close your eyes, I said.”  
  
“Oh, Uhm...okay”, Simon replied. He was still anxious, but not like few hours ago when he believed he was going to die. Now that he was here with Jeremy all that he felt were the butterflies in his stomach. They weren't simply fluttering, no: they seemed to be on a roller coaster. He also thought he had never seen Jeremy looking so handsome; he had styled his hair a little bit messier than usual and what about that light blue shirt? It was different from his way to get dressed for school and it made him look older, maybe? Simon couldn't say, but if he thought too much about it he flushed dangerously, especially because it made him almost want to skip dinner and do something else. Like see what was under that light blue shirt.  
  
Trying to ignore this thought – for now at least - he closed his eyes and felt Jeremy going somewhere in the room. He stood still, not knowing what to do, and then felt the other boy taking him by hand, leading him somewhere; the touch of his hand was strong but soft at the same time. In a few careful steps (“Watch out for the stairs. Don't worry, I'm here”) they were outside, in the backyard. Still eyes closed, Simon could feel the fresh air of night on his face.  
  
“Open your eyes”, Jeremy said.  
  
Simon obeyed and what he saw left him amazed. There was this giant white oak, all lit by yellow Christmas lights and under it there was a table set for dinner. He couldn't believe Jeremy had done all of this, he had imagined he was romantic, but not this far.  
  
“You...you did this...for me?” Simon asked. His tone was stunned, almost disbelieving, but Jeremy misunderstood it.  
  
“Oh, you don't like it,” he said, disappointed. “I knew it was too much, too cheesy, but James told me I was wrong because it had always worked for him, that all his girlfriends loved it and I told him you're not a girl and-”  
  
“Stop!” Simon interrupted Jeremy's rambling, a little amused by the way he had immediately hit the ground running. “I love it, it's...it's perfect, really. Thank you.”  
  
Jeremy looked at him, relieved. “Oh. Okay. Uhm...I'm glad you love it”. He looked at the table and said: “C'mon, let's sit”.  
  
They sat and began eating their pizzas. They were a little cold, but neither of them really noticed because being there together, for the first time, made everything look better. It was a pretty good sensation, especially for Simon, but for Jeremy too; he would have given the world to make Simon feel loved and not wrong.  
  
“Sorry, the dinner had...uhm, some problems, so I had to make something else up”, Jeremy said.  
  
“Don't worry, it's fine. I like pizza. Wow, Hawaiian pizza? Seriously?” Simon said, looking at Jeremy's plate.  
  
“Hey, don't judge me! It's delicious and underrated!” the guy replied, pretending to be hurt.  
  
Simon laughed and the rest of the dinner went on smoothly. They talked about everything, Jeremy told Simon more about his family and Simon surprisingly found himself talking about his, without feeling ashamed or sad, for the first time in a while. When not holding the slices of pizza, their hands had been entwined most of the time. They were simply two people in love, sharing a beautiful night together and it felt so good, because they were both starting to understand each other better: Jeremy had learned that Simon needed to feel accepted and loved, without being pushed; Simon, for his part, finally knew that he could trust Jeremy: he gave him the courage to be himself and it was incredible, since at first it had been the complete opposite.  
  
The dinner was over; they went back inside and sat on the couch, hands still entwined.  
  
“So, uhm...what do you want to do now? We can watch a movie, I have-” Jeremy said. But Simon had cuddled up next to him, too close for Jeremy to go ahead.  
  
Eye to eye, they could feel the warmth of each other's bodies. Simon brushed his nose against Jeremy's and whispered: “I don't want to watch a movie, I...I want to kiss you so bad, again and again and again...”.  
  
Jeremy's heart flipped. “Then why don't you?”, he replied with a teasing smile.  
  
Meanwhile Simon had started kissing Jeremy's left hand, slowly. First the back, then each finger, softly and Jeremy was doing his best to stay focused and not let his mind wandering (“JEREMY, THINK OF THE GRANDMA”). It wasn't that easy, though. Now Simon was kissing the palm of the hand, right in the center. He looked up and said:  
  
“I'm not sure I'd be able to stop, then”  
  
“Sounds good to me”.  
  
They were inches apart. Their lips touched lightly, then Simon cupped Jeremy's face with his hands and kissed him. They hadn't a lot of experience in kissing, so maybe it was a little overstated to say that their kisses were like fireworks; there wasn't enough material to compare. But they were. It felt like their lips weren't supposed to kiss anyone else, they completed each other perfectly and every time it was like the whole world disappeared around them.  
  
Jeremy's hands were in Simon's hair now. He kissed Simon deeply and he was almost sorry he needed to breathe, because that meant he had to part from him, even for a split second.  
  
“Do you know what you do to me, Si?”, Jeremy breathed between a kiss and another.  
  
“Kinda...”, Simon smiled, leaning in again for another kiss, on Jeremy's neck this time.  
  
Jeremy moaned. They were now lying on the couch, Simon on top of him, grasping his shirt. The kisses were deeper every minute and eager for more, their caresses less innocent. Things were getting serious down there and Jeremy was about to ask Simon to go upstairs – the other boy was already trying to unbutton his shirt -, when the phone rang. Jeremy ignored it at first, but whoever was calling wouldn't hear of hang up.  
  
“Si, I think I have to pick up”, he said, forcing Simon's off his chest – the boy had started kissing him lower than the neck - to look at him.  
  
“No, you don't,” Simon muttered, kissing Jeremy on the mouth.  
  
“It could be important. Maybe it's James who needs help or something.”  
  
“Fine,” Simon said, parting from him, not really okay with that interruption.  
  
“I'll get rid of them in a minute,” Jeremy said, standing up from the couch. He picked up the phone and tried to not sound too weird. He still was a little panting for the make out.

  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi Jeremy! Where were you?”  
  
“Hey mum...uhm, I had earphones on, so I didn't hear the phone. What is it?”  
  
“Oh nothing, your dad and I just wanted to check if everything was okay.”  
  
“Yep. James hung out with his friends and I...” Jeremy looked at Simon, who was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. “I was actually ready for bed, so...”  
  
“Oh, did James leave you at home alone? You could invite some friends. Or that Simon.”  
  
Jeremy gulped and, trying to sound normal, he answered: “Simon? Oh, no, he was...he was busy with his parents, so...”  
  
“I see. Anyway, you were going to bed, I won't keep you, then. Goodnight from dad, too!”  
  
“Goodnight”. Jeremy hang up. He didn't know why he had lied about being with Simon: his parents knew about his feelings for him and they liked him a lot, even. Maybe he wanted to keep this special date to himself? You don't exactly go tell your parents about your dates, after all. They don't need to know everything. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Simon next to the piano. He was back from the kitchen and was now running his finger on the keys of the upright piano in the living room.  
  
Jeremy joined him and said, with a little laugh: “Mothers...”.  
  
Simon didn't reply, too busy with the piano. “So...where were we?, Jeremy said, hugging the other boy from the back, kissing him softly on the neck.  
  
“Sing me something.”  
  
“What?” Jeremy stopped, letting his arms drop.  
  
“Sing for me, Jer,” Simon turned and looked at him. “You play the piano, right?”  
  
“Yes, I do, but...are you sure? I mean I'm not that good...” Jeremy tried to say, scratching his head, embarrassed.  
  
“Oh, c'mon! You're amazing and we both know that! Please! Anything you want. You know I love to hear you sing,”” Simon begged.  
  
“Uhm, okay then,” the other boy said. He couldn't resist to Simon's sweet eyes and he wondered if he knew that. He sat on the piano stool, Simon sitting next to him. “I'll sing 'A song for you', by Elton John, uhm...you know, my dad is kinda obsessed with him and he make us listen to his songs almost every day, so…” Jeremy laughed, “I like this one a lot”.  
  
He started playing the first chords and his voice sent chills down Simon's spine; he already heard him sing at school and of course in Spring Awakening. But it was always magical; Jeremy's voice went sweet but also powerful, he was really feeling every word.

  
  
_"There's no one more important to me_

_Darlin' can't you see through me?_

_'Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you"_

  
  
Jeremy glanced at Simon, a little flushed. After all, the reason why he had picked this song was because of the way it made him think of Simon. It wasn't the only song, of course, but a very special one indeed. One of his favorites.

 

_"You taught me precious secrets of the truth, witholding nothing._

_You came out in front and I was hiding._

_But now I'm so much better_

_And if my words don't come together_

_listen to the melody,_

_'cause my love is in there hiding"_

  
  
It seemed to Simon these verses were speaking for him. Jeremy had been his truth and, though it had been scary at first, now it was just right. And good.

  
  
_"I love you in a place where there's no space or time._

_I need you in my life,_

_You're a friend of mine"_

  
  
“ _Yes, you're my friend and I love you, I love you so much,_ ” Jeremy was thinking. He was putting his all into this song, hoping for Simon to understand what he couldn't explain with simple words.

  
  
_“And when my life is over,_  
  
_Remember when we were together._  
  
_We were alone and I was singing this song for you_  
  
_Yes, we were alone and I was singing this song for you.”_

  
  
Jeremy played the ending notes; his fingers still touching the keys, he could hear Simon breathing next to him and feel the warmth of his body. Neither of them could say a word, almost afraid to interrupt that special moment.  
  
After what it seemed to be hours, Jeremy turned to Simon and said, with a shy smile: “I...I hope I didn't suck”. His heart was beating like crazy and he immediately looked down to the piano keys to avoid eye contact with Simon. Imagining to sing for the person you love is one thing – he had done that a thousand times – but doing it for real? It's a whole other story.  
  
Simon had never taken his eyes off of Jeremy, as he was singing. Now he couldn't help but asking himself what he had done to deserve a guy so special like him. He stroked Jeremy's cheek sweetly and the boy turned his face towards him. “Are you kidding? It was amazing. You are amazing,” Simon replied, with a huge smile.  
  
“Oh, I'm not...but...uhm...thank you”  
  
“You are, believe me,” Simon leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but they kept their foreheads in touch, eyes closed. “And I love you”.  
  
Jeremy couldn't help but open his eyes and pull back a little. Did Simon really say that? Or it was just his imagination? “What?", he asked under his breath.  
  
“I love you, Jer. I...I thought I wasn't ready to say it out loud, but here I am, it's all the song's fault,” Simon laughed. “But I mean it. I really do. I couldn't love anyone else but you”.  
  
“I love you too”.  
  
They kept kissing for a while, but it was more smiling and touching rather than simply kisses. All this touching let Jeremy find out that Simon was ticklish (“Oh, you're cooked. You're so cooked, Si”) and they ended up on the floor, in stiches, with Simon begging for mercy (“STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE, Jer, please...” “You surrender?” “Completely” “Good boy”). All this got them hungry again, so they sat on the kitchen floor eating ice cream and chatting.  
  
At some point Simon's phone rang. It was his mother, telling him that even though she had covered him with his father, still Simon didn't have the permission to spend the whole night at Jeremy's house, alone.

“We're not doing anything, mom! Anyway, it's not so late”. It was almost midnight.

“It is. So come home, your father is already grumbling.”  
  
“Okay. Bye”.  
  
Simon hang up and said: “I have to go...but I don't want to”. Jeremy was still sat next to him on the floor.  
  
“Then don't go.”  
  
“My mum would come and get me in person, if I did...I guess I have no choice,” Simon said holding Jeremy's hand. “Thank you for tonight. Best first date ever.”  
  
“I totally agree,” Jeremy smiled, kissing him again.  
  
It took at least another fifteen minutes before Simon was ready to go. Jeremy was doing his best not to let him go and he didn't seem to be in a hurry. On the doorstep, holding hands, they shared a goodbye kiss and then, before getting into the car, Simon smiled again at Jeremy. It was dark, but the street lights allowed him see the other boy's face, smiling and waving.  
  
“You know I love you, right?” he said aloud.  
  
“I love you too”.  
  
Jeremy looked at Simon's car leaving, then he went back inside. The bunch of tulips on the living room table caught his eye; bringing them to his room, he couldn't help but feel happy and lucky, hoping Simon was feeling the same. And he surely was.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thing in mind for a while, before the idea of my first one shot, but I guess I had to familiarize myself with the idea of writing. I always imagined Siremy first date as something "private": not because they'd be ashamed of showing their feelings in public (not even Simon. The Simon I wrote is past that, even though Lilette imagine that's why he's so nervous), but because they want it to be just "theirs", without being distracted by the rest of the world. Of course they'll go public at some point, but the first time? It must be them and nothing more. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song "L'ultima notte al mondo" by Tiziano Ferro ([here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/l039ultima-notte-al-mondo-last-night-world.html-3) you can find a good english translation, not perfect but better than nothing). There's no snow in my fanfiction, but the meaning is the same. The song Jeremy sings is, as I wrote, by Elton John, but I had in mind the SMASH cover sung by Will Chase. I suggest you to listen to both, especially Will Chase. 
> 
> Last but not least, a huge thank you to my friend [Cris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebowties/pseuds/purplebowties), who helped me beta reading this work too ❤️


End file.
